In today's world the use of a battery operated systems can be found in almost every aspects of human life. One such example includes use of personal health monitoring devices, which may be a battery operated system. Typically, such personal health monitoring devices include a primary device (such as a chargeable device capable of operating for monitoring user's health) and a charger for the chargeable device. Generally, such health monitoring devices (i.e. chargeable devices) are packed in sales packages for being offered in a market for sale. Usually, a time taken between the packaging of such chargeable devices (in a manufacturing unit) and being sold (in the market) may vary from few weeks to a year or even more. This may lead to a situation where the chargeable device may exhaust its electrical battery power before even getting sold. Therefore, the chargeable device may stop functioning, due to a totally drained battery, before even getting sold.
In order to address above problem, various battery power retaining methods have been used with such chargeable devices. One way to address the battery drainage problem is to have a plastic tag between the battery and electronic components of the chargeable devices, such that when the tag is removed the electronic components start receiving electrical power from the battery. Another way to address the battery drainage problem is to have an external button for turning ON and OFF the chargeable device. However, recent (or latest) personal health monitoring devices (i.e. the chargeable devices) includes a battery that is integrally arranged within a body of the chargeable device. Specifically, such chargeable devices lack a cover which makes the battery non-accessible, and lack external button for turning ON and OFF the chargeable devices. Therefore, the problem of retaining battery power (or battery drainage) still remains unsolved when read in conjunction with above listed conventional solutions. Another problem is that the chargeable device may sometimes be stored in the charger. Thus, due to the status of the charger, it would be necessary to know whether the charger is powered or not, in order to set the chargeable device in an appropriate operation mode, such as to charge the device or to save power.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of retaining battery power for the conventional chargeable devices.